Fibers such as optical fibers have been used in underwater applications to transmit and receive information. For example, an underwater device can have a propulsion system and a direction control mechanism. The underwater device can be deployed by a support ship and an optical fiber can be coupled between the underwater device and the support ship. The support ship can transmit control information to the underwater device that is used to operate the direction control mechanism.
In some underwater devices, an optical fiber can be under substantial tension due to the movement of the support ship, the underwater device, the water currents and contact with sea life and stationary objects. In order to withstand the tension forces without breaking, the optical fibers can be covered with a protective jacket that prevents the optical fiber from braking. However, this protective jacket adds substantial weight and volume to the optical fiber. What is needed is an improved system that prevents significant tension forces to be applied to the optical fiber so that a thin optical cable can be used without a protective jacket.